


A Most Gratifying Day

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, FBAWTFT, Fluff, Happy Birthday, newt surprises Tina :), newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: It's Tina's 26th birthday, and a certain someone gives her a special present...+Happy International Porpentina Goldstein Day! It's her birthday, so of course I had to write a fic ;)





	A Most Gratifying Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet to celebrate Tina’s birthday! I wrote this in under an hour, so it’s a bit short butttt that’s okay! I’m writing! I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback when you’re finished!

Happy International Porpentina Goldstein Day! It’s her birthday, so of course I had to write a fic ;)  
It’s Tina’s 26th birthday, and a certain someone gives her a special present...  
Alternative Title: A Most Gratifying Day

+

Tina awoke to the smell of cinnamon and her sister’s delicate voice singing in the kitchen. She smiled to herself, rolling to the left and staring at the small stack of cards and a steaming mug of coffee that lay on the table beside her bed. Her hand stretched to the table, grabbing the handful of cards. She muttered the levitation incantation and the mug floated toward her, hovering above her hand as she propped her pillow up and laid against it, sorting through the stack of five. Tina took a drink of her coffee, but when she saw the name written on a postcard from London, she froze. “Newt Scamander,” she whispered quietly, but before she had time to open it Queenie slid open the door to their room, a tray of cinnamon strudel in her arms. 

“Happy birthday, Teenie,” she lilted, flicking her wand and sending a plate of strudel at her sister. “I hope you don’t mind, Jacob bought you a card too. I still can’t believe he was never ‘bliviated correctly, happy as I am. Anyway, he wanted you to be sure he’s rather gratuitous you let him continue on with his memory... and that you approve of us going to London to marry.” Queenie said the last six words in a hushed tone, because she knew it was a touchy subject. Tina didn’t mind and simply stated her thanks, taking a bite out of her strudel. All thoughts of Newt’s postcard subsided as she spoke with her sister, too joyous about turning twenty six to worry about such a thing. Her present from Queenie was a small photograph of her, her parents, and Tina from when they were younger for Tina to put in her locket. Tina put it in immediately, only thinking for a split second who’s photo she would love to see in the second slot, but she quickly brushed that thought away. Queenie quickly cleaned up Tina’s plate, ordering her to get dressed. “You’ve got a very important meetin’ today, Miss Goldstein,” she’d said playfully, though Tina couldn’t figure out what she meant. It was a Friday, and President Picquery had allowed her and Queenie the day off to celebrate, so she had no scheduled meetings. Tina decided not to give her sister’s words too much thought and got dressed, putting on her new blue and white striped blouse and a pair of black trousers. Tina quickly ran her fingers through her hair, but before she left the room she spotted the discarded pile of cards, more specifically the postcard from London. From Newt. She walked toward it slowly, grabbing it and bringing it toward her face. His handwriting was short and messy, though Tina could tell he had tried to make it best for her. Her heart swelled at his words. 

‘Dear Tina,

By the time you receive this, it’ll be your birthday. Happy birthday, Tina! I hope your day is full of wonder and surprises. And I hope work is treating you well, especially after saving the length of New York with me. Perhaps they’ll pardon all of my mistakes next!

I must admit, I do miss the pleasure of your company, and I wish I could spend your birthday with you in New York. It does seem rather rash for me to say so, but honesty is the best policy. I do hope I can make it to the city sometime, it’d be quite joyous to spend time with you, Queenie, and Jacob. My apologies for any hassle I’ve created, I don’t know why he wasn’t Obliviated fully, though I have my theories. But this letter is about you!

Tina, in a parcel that should deliver with this postcard attached I have included three things: an empty journal, the pen I used to write my manuscript, and the book I wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them in. I hope that, after reading it, you will be inspired to write a story such as I have. Perhaps it can be about our adventures in the city together, though that does come off as a bit of an autobiography, and I know how you like to keep the attention off of you. I don’t understand why, given you’re as brilliant as you are, but I hope someday you’ll realize just how perfect you already are. 

Happy Birthday, Tina. 

Yours,  
Newton Scamander.’

Tina held the postcard to her chest, eyes welling up with tears of joy. She was touched Newt would gift her such a thing. A smile spread wide on her face, her hands opening the parcel that lay next to the stack of cards hastily. As promised, there was a black, brand new journal that smelled of crisp paper, a black pen, and a battered, old, and brown journal that Tina recognized. She flipped through the pages of Newt’s manuscript, stopping at a page near the end that was labeled “For Tina,” followed by another note. 

‘I am entrusting you with one of my most prized possessions, because I trust you, Tina, and I made a promise. I would say I hope you treat it well, but I know that you will, simply for my sake. You’re a giver, Tina, though on this day you’re a receiver. I hope you’ll accept my gifts to you. 

Yours,   
Newt’

Tina smiled to herself, carefully placing Newt’s journal into a drawer on the table, knowing she would be fawning over the pages into the early hours of the morning the next day. Queenie called her from the living room, and Tina left her bedroom, her hand touching the locket that hung around her neck once more. “Teenie, there’s someone waiting for you at Central Park. They won’t allow me to disclose who they are, but you’ll know eventually,” Queenie said with a mischievous grin, pushing her sister out the door. “This’ll be your best birthday yet!” She mused, waving Tina away before closing the door. Tina could hear her giggling from the hallway, and rolled her eyes. Who would be expecting her at Central Park, and why must she go alone? Was it an old friend from Ilvermorny, or a professor? Tina didn’t know, but her sister did, so that alleviated any worry that it was a serious matter. Tina apparated out of her apartment, landing at just the edge of the park. No-maj’s didn’t give her a second look as she walked down the sidewalk, trees and flowers surrounding her. There was a large fountain that spewed water from it, and Tina remembered playing near it on her 11th birthday, just a few weeks shy of leaving for her first year at Ilvermorny. Tina continued walking at a face pace before there was a clearing. She saw a couple sitting on a bench next to each other, the male with a newspaper in his hand, discussing the current events with the female. Tina turned her head in the other direction, and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. 

There, sitting alone on a bench, checking his stopwatch and flipping through the pages of a novel, was Newt Scamander. His case lay beside him on the bench, an obvious sign that the seat beside him was taken. And for her. “Newt,” Tina said quietly, suddenly regaining consciousness and taking a few steps toward him. “You came back.”

Newts gaze lifted and he saw her, a white smile suddenly forming on his face. He beckoned her to come forward, and stood up as she approached him and enveloped him in a hug. “Thank you,” she muttered into his shoulder, still utterly shocked that he would make such an appearance. “How... how did you, when...?” She was at a loss for words. 

Newt grinned at her, bending down and taking his case in hand. He was wearing just a white shirt and brown trousers. “I left the day after I wrote your postcard. I knew I had to be there for you, and I promised to deliver your copy in person, though I believe you’ve already received i-“

Tina interrupted Newt’s sentence with a kiss, too overcome with excitement and gratitude to hold herself back. After a few seconds, Newt returned it, snaking his arm around her waist. They stood there for many moments, rejoicing in their reunion and Tina’s appreciation. Tina broke away hesitantly, her eyes immediately finding Newt. “There, that’s your present,” Tina said quietly, her eyes flicking up to meet his as she bit her lip. Newt simply stared at her, his mind racing as he looked at her. “Thank you for coming back for me.”

“I will always come back for you,” Newt said, and he kissed her again. After a few moments, they intertwined their hands. They didn’t know what was going to happen next, but they knew one thing for certain:

A lot can happen in one year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated. 
> 
> If you wish to contact me or want me to fill a prompt, my tumblr is @/fuckyeahnewtina! I accept and fill any and all prompts ;)
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading! It means more than words can say. Much love! ❤️


End file.
